Can hardly wait
by lilyme
Summary: "This was set to become one of the best days of their lives. And it scared the crap out of her". Takes place sometime in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Can hardly wait

**Part:** 1/3  
**Author: **lilyme  
**Summary:** "This was set to become one of the best days of their lives. And it scared the crap out of her". Takes place sometime in the future.  
**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television show "Grey's Anatomy". They were created by Shonda Rhimes and belong to her and the ABC network. No copyright infringement intended!

A/N: No break-up drama or whatsoever ahead. We've had enough of that on the show. Enjoy! ;)

* * *

She signed contently as she opened her eyes to a new days. One peek at the clock on her bedside table told her that she had gotten a good nine hours of sleep. Which was true rareness. Especially in her line of work.

Turning her head her eyes took in the person who hopefully had had an equally good night's sleep. To her it looked like she had. And was still having.

She was glad to see this. Because in the last few weeks, finding uninterrupted sleep hadn't always been easy for her wife. For obvious reasons as one glance at the very swollen belly hidden beneath the covers made clear.

They were thirty-eight weeks along and they couldn't wait to finally meet their new baby. To soon be a family of four. It wouldn't be long now, and this excited them to no end.

Her wife had one hand on their baby's temporary home protectively as she continued her seemingly peaceful nap.

She smiled as she leaned in to first press a soft kiss to her wife's cheek and to then plant one on the beautiful baby bump as well. From the position they had seen the baby in during the latest ultrasound it had been an indirect kiss on the baby's butt.

Then she slowly got up and got dressed before making her way out of the room and down the hall to the kitchen, intending to surprise her woman and their baby with a breakfast in bed.

She passed the freshly painted nursery, colored in a light green and yellow since they had again agreed on not wanting to know the baby's sex before birth. Well, okay, Sofia wanted to know and she definitely wanted a brother – since Zola had one of those as well. But she was too excited enough to meet him or her to really be grumpy about her mommies not letting her know beforehand.

They had done their best to involve Sofia in their activities surrounding the baby's arrival. She had helped to pick out furniture for the nursery, had also tried her hand at painting the walls – and her mothers had never once considered painting over those artistic traces. They were one gift of many to her unborn sibling.

Another one being her favorite stuffed animal teddy. She had willingly tucked it into the bag they had packed for the hospital a week ago – saying that she was all grown-up now and the baby could make better use of the teddy than her.

They had a hard time not breaking into a fit of giggles at hearing this. Their daughter – their kindergartener – their _all grown-up_ baby girl – was really one of a kind.

Currently she was visiting her grandparents for a few days. Originally they had meant to bring her back yesterday... but there was a problem.

A big problem as a look out one of their big kitchen windows told her. And turning on the radio to listen to the news that came on right this moment, the announcer confirmed what she had already seen herself.

'The Seattle area continues its days in the vice grip of winter. Temperatures below 10°F still have the streets resemble an ice rink. Seattlers and commuters are advised to stay at home. If you have to go out, be safe', the weatherman advised and the woman in the kitchen turned off the radio with a sigh.

It had been three days of this already. They were grateful that her parents-in-law had agreed to keep their granddaughter for a couple more days – more than readily. Neither of them had wanted to risk getting involved in a car accident while attempting to bring the little girl home.

It was her luck that she herself had the opportunity to take a few weeks off from work. Owen having granted it readily. She used the time to focus on her research – which she could easily do at home – and, more importantly, focus on her wife.

She only had to go to the hospital in case an emergency came in that she was needed for. She really hoped that wouldn't be the case in the following days. She hoped that people listened to the radio and just stayed put.

However, she had a feeing that eventually something was going to happen and she had to make her way to the hospital on the icy roads.

She shook this thought out of her head and set to work on making breakfast. Warming up a couple of croissants, making fresh orange juice and cutting fruits for a yummy muesli.

She was so focussed on her work and trying to get the thoughts about possible emergencies our of her head that she almost missed a timid voice calling out behind her. "Callie?"

The brunette's head turned immediately, a mock disappointed expression on her face. "Aw, hey, not nice. I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in-"

The rest of the sentence died on her lips as she noticed the alarmed expression on her wife and saw a hand grasping the baby bump a lot harder than it had when she had still been asleep. "Oh, God, what's wrong?" she ran towards the blonde and covered the hand with hers, the over one going to the side of the belly.

"I'm... I think the baby's coming," Arizona said as her eyes sought Callie's nervously.

"Wha-," Callie began, somehow the thought having trouble entering her brain. Which was a funny thing considering the baby bad been almost all she had been able to think about lately. "A-Are you sure?"

Before Arizona could even respond – a reply that would have come out rather harshly at feeling like her wife doubted her words – a sharp sting shot through her lower abdomen and she had to fight hard not to double over in pain.

Luckily Callie was there to keep her upright. She intended to get Arizona to sit down, fearing that her prosthetic might give out in her suddenly shaky state. But the blonde refused, remained standing and clinging to the brunette with her eyes tightly shut until the pain subsided after a good minute.

"I'm sure," she finally replied more gently as she started to move out of the embrace a little, Callie's hands running over back soothingly definitely having helped her some. "I... I felt some tugging throughout the night. I thought they were Braxton Hicks, I've had them before. I mean, they were a little stronger than before, but," she laughed mirthlessly at what she felt was her own stupidity. She as she doctor should have known that this was different.

Right...?

And Callie wondered how she herself could possibly have missed that. So much for a good night's sleep. Dammit. But Arizona had looked so peaceful this morning...

"And then this morning I got up because I thought I needed to pee. And my water broke as soon as I did," she nodded downwards, and, really, only now Callie noticed the wet streak on Arizona's pajama shorts.

And then wanted to hyperventilate.

There was the emergency.

Crap.

"Okay. Okay, um," Callie started to pace, thinking about how to go from here. Arizona clearly had to get to the hospital. Now. There was no way around it. Arizona's gaze followed hers that again took in the outside world. More afraid than ever. They looked at each other before Callie made a plan. "Okay... You sit tight. We'll get you in some clean clothes and I'll get the bag. And then I'll try and get the car as close to the house as I can," she nodded to herself. Arizona tripping and falling on the icy path that led to the garage being the last thing they needed.

On top of everything else.

Their baby sure had the perfect timing.

Or, rather, the weather had.

And whose idea had it been anyway to move into a house in the outskirts of Seattle? Miles away from the hospital? That would make a trip on icy streets a hundred times more fun than it already would have been if they still lived in the apartment across the street from Grey Sloan Memorial?

Well, okay, it had been Arizona's originally, and at first she herself had been reluctant. But her wife's heartfelt speech had convinced her. Had made her realize that especially as of late the old apartment held much more bad memories than good. Memories of fights, tearful nights, losses and loneliness.

They had really needed a fresh start. And this gorgeous house with the huge garden, surrounded by trees that could easily hold a tree house and a swing set had been perfect for them. It had enough room for them and Sofia, and even for a couple of more tiny humans.

A fact that had played an important role in their home search – them feeling that at some point they'd be ready to try for another baby.

A baby that wanted to be born a little sooner than expected.

And suddenly Callie thought them really foolish for picking a home this far away from the hospital.

She huffed to herself as she intended to head out into the hall.

But Arizona's "Wait!" and another wave of pain hitting her held Callie back.

The brunette gasped. There hadn't even been three minutes between the two contractions. "Arizona..."

"I know," the other woman replied gasping as she neared Callie. The two contractions she had had before meeting Callie in the kitchen had also been very close together already.

Callie shook her head, her mind still set on getting them to the hospital. No matter what. There was still time.

"There's no time," Arizona said vehemently, reading Callie's silent thought. This was it. She set her jaw tightly and nodded determinedly. "I'm gonna have the baby. Right here. In our home. And you're gonna help me".

Callie just watched on dumbfounded as Arizona slowly made her way to the bedroom, the pain hindering her in moving about quicker. "Oh, God," she mumbled. She tried to get a grip of herself and help her wife. This was set to become one of the best days of their lives. And it scared the crap out of her.

"Callie!?" a demanding and pain-filled voice knocked her out of her stupor and got her moving.

Rushing to the bedroom, she silently said her first prayer in years.

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Can hardly wait

**Part: **2/3  
**Author: **lilyme  
**Summary:** This was set to become one of the best days of their lives. And it scared the crap out of her". Takes place sometime in the future.  
**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television show "Grey's Anatomy". They were created by Shonda Rhimes and belong to her and the ABC network. No copyright infringement intended!

A/N: Thanks for reviewing and favoriting this story, guys! Enjoy part two.

* * *

It was less than an hour later when a quick but subsequently hard birth lay in its final stages. And Callie was tremendously relieved that she had listened to Arizona and had not tried to get her to the hospital. With the icy conditions outside, they never would have made it on time. And if one had to choose between the back seat of a car at minus one hundred degrees or the bedroom of their own home for the delivery of a baby, the choice was easy to make.

"The head is out!" Callie exclaimed, very torn between elation at the prospect of soon getting to hold their newborn and watching her wife in so much pain.

A pain that was remarkably silent and calm.

If it was her, Callie was certain she would have taken the place apart by now.

It just proofed her once more, how incredible, how strong her wife really was. And really soon she would make them a family of four.

And Callie couldn't be prouder.

"Okay, almost there," she looked at the blonde's sweat-covered face, Arizona holding her eyes as she took soothing breaths. "We need just one more big push, okay? You're doing so great, honey," she nodded as Arizona indicated with a nod on her sweat-coated face that she was having another contraction.

The blonde leaned up on her elbows once more and pushed and pushed until suddenly the pressure she had felt inside her dissipated and she heard Callie shout out in excitement, "Oh, wow! Hey, Speedy Gonzales!" as she herself let her head sink back on the pillows in exhaustion.

"Oh, my God," Arizona tried to catch her breath and almost failing because of the giant smile on her face as the impact of what had just happened sank in. Their baby was here. They had done it. Her, Callie and their baby.

Their baby whom she could now hear testing out its tiny lungs on some hearty cries.

With a small relieved laugh, she looked up to get a look at Callie and their new arrival.

"Hi, there," the brunette was already busy bundling the baby up which soon resulted in the cries turning into a small sigh. Apparently the baby was pretty content with being wrapped into a warm, comfy towel after the sudden welcome to a cold outside world. Being held by one of her mothers was a plus as well.

And now the other mother couldn't contain herself any more. The display in front of her was so beautiful. And she could spend hours watching them. But there was something she desperately wanted to do now. And something she really needed to know.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" she asked to get Callie's attention, her wife already completely mesmerized by the little person in her arms.

"Oh, right," Callie beamed at her with one of the teariest, yet brightest smiles she had ever seen on her and moved up to hand the tiny human over to her wife. "Definitely a boy," she grinned and opened the towel a little to proof it.

"Definitely," Arizona agreed as Callie oh-so-gently placed the boy in her arms.

"Say hi to momma," the brunette cooed and one of the baby's arms sure moved out of the towel cocoon like it wanted to wave at Arizona.

"Hi, baby," Arizona grasped the tiny hand and put it to her lips.

And Callie took a moment to just sit beside them and enjoy this first moment Arizona was having with their newborn son.

* * *

to be continued

A/N: I promise the last part will be a lit longer ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Can hardly wait  
**Author: **lilyme (aka. redslilstories aka. me ;))  
**Summary:** This was set to become one of the best days of their lives. And it scared the crap out of her". Takes place sometime in the future.  
**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona  
**Rating:** T

**Part: **3/3  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television show "Grey's Anatomy". They were created by Shonda Rhimes and belong to her and the ABC network. No copyright infringement intended!

* * *

After a few minutes of relaxing and letting baby get accustomed to his new environment they slowly moved into action, which among other things included Callie finally cutting the umbilical cord and checking Arizona and the baby for any signs of injuries or complications. After changing the bedlinen and giving baby his first tiny meal – with a few trials and errors but ultimately successful – Callie gave the boy his first bath while Arizona used the time to shower under her wife's close supervision. Then the brunette went down into the kitchen to retrieve the plate that had originally been intended as breakfast for Arizona. Thinking quickly, she took some time to add some scrambled eggs as well before bringing the food up to the room that held two of her three babies.

"Hey, you," she entered the room with a smile. "I brought you some..." It was a bright smile that soon fell as she took in a crying Arizona sitting in bed, hugging their baby boy tight to her chest. "W-What is it?" she asked, suddenly very alarmed. She rushed to put the tray down and rushed to the bed. "W-hat- Is he-"

She couldn't say it.

She couldn't even think it.

After everything, _this _couldn't happen to them as well.

Ever since their miscarriage she had worried that something would happen again if they tried for another baby. That something would go wrong again. It were fears that had kept her up for long nights. And she knew that it had been the same for Arizona.

They had done every examination imaginable to make sure everything was going to be okay. And everything had been fine. Still it hadn't felt like enough, and so they had even called Addison to get some more advice from her.

And advice she had given them – take a deep breath and calm down.

Of course she had understood their fears, very much so, but she had told them that being overly worried would help neither them or the baby.

Surely, they had known that themselves. But it was easier said than done. Nothing in the world could have fully diminished their fear.

And now...

Arizona quickly looked up, reading the unspoken thought in Callie's expressive eyes. She was fast to shake her head in negation of this horrible scenario as Callie sat down to see for herself that their baby...

"He's perfect," the blonde sobbed and nodded as the tears started anew.

And Callie sat nearer to her, her chin coming to rest on Arizona's shoulder, a hand covering an arm holding the baby gently, and waited for an explanation. They didn't seem like tears of joy. They were tears that shouldn't exist in the face of their little boy. Dressed in his first baby-grow, his still puffy eyes blinking sleepily-content at his new surroundings, his little body twitching occasionally as loving caresses explored him. He was definitely okay.

"He's perfect," Arizona repeated with a sniff of her nose, „healthy, rosy, chubby..." And strong, as his grip on Arizona's finger proofed. "It feels like you could just hold him for hours without having to worry that he'd just stop breathing or that you'd cause him pain when you held him a little too tightly".

Callie could suddenly see where this was going. She moved her arm around Arizona and held her closer.

"We could never do that with Sof when she was born," the blonde continued as teary eyes finally met Callie. It was a look that always broke her heart. Especially when those eyes cried for the reason they did right now. She knew that Arizona would never stop to feel guilty for that car crash that had almost killed Callie and had caused Sofia's very premature birth.

One pound. One ounce.

Estimated about one seventh of what their baby boy was weighing.

Arizona remembered the days. Sofia's struggle to stay alive. A struggle that back them had never seemed to end.

Arizona remembered the first time she had been able to really hold her. Four weeks after her birth, Sofia had still been so very tiny. So fragile.

And Arizona remembered the first time Callie had been able to hold their daughter. It had been weeks later. Callie had cried the whole time.

Callie remembered as well. She had counted the days. Forty-six. Forty-six days until Sofia and her had both been strong enough to be close, to touch for the first time.

It had been the happiest moment in her life. One of the saddest as well, but definitely the happiest. Because she had been able to see with her own eyes how far Sofia had come. That she was tougher than anything life threw at her.

"I know," Callie wiped Arizona's tears off with her thumb and kissed her forehead in a soothing matter, "but look at her now. Look how far she's come. Our big girl. And she will be the best big sister in the world".

This finally elicited a smile from the blonde. Callie was right. Sofia had developed extraordinarily. She was amazing. And she and her brother would be amazing together. "She's gonna be so excited to meet him," she grinned, tickling the boy under his chin and watching as his mouth formed a smile on reflex.

"He has your nose," Callie said softly, her fingers caressing the little guy's neck. "And I think I saw a trace of your bright blue eyes earlier. And he definitely... has your hair," she chuckled as she grabbed a strand in between her fingers. "And a lot of it".

"Yeah," Arizona agreed. He really had a great shock of blond hair already. She didn't really see the similarities Callie was counting off. But she knew it was normal. You never really see the similarities yourself. And they had specifically picked a donor with features as light as hers. So the blue eyes and blond hair might as well have been his contribution. But it didn't matter either way. He was the most perfect little baby boy ever.

"Do we have a name yet?" Callie asked casually.

"No, we have to wait for Sofia," Arizona confessed with a hearty laugh. "She made me promise. So she has to have a say in it".

"Oh, please don't let her name him Poopie," Callie smirked as it was her turn to hold the blonde boy's hand. The hand sure had a pretty strong grip. Poopie had been Sof's favorite for the new arrival ever since they had told her it will be to have a new baby at home. That he or she would sleep a lot. And cry a lot when he or she was awake. That the baby wouldn't be able to eat by himself or herself. And that he or she would wear diapers for a certain amount of time for obvious reasons.

That's how Sofia's nickname for the baby had come to be.

"Nah, I'll veto that one, don't worry," Arizona assured and looked at Callie with amused eyes before it turned into a loving gaze that was reflecting in Callie's brown orbs.

"You feeling okay?" the brunette finally asked, the events of the last hours now having time to fully settle into her mind. Incredible moments. Moments she was sure they would never forget.

But of course it hadn't only been beautiful. She had to admit that sometime throughout the birth she had felt so helpless. Like none of her encouraging words and soothing touches were of any use.

And like she was just doing everything wrong – medically.

Sure, she was a doctor and had delivered a few babies during her residency. But this had been something else entirely. This had been _her_ baby. And _her_ wife. And a big part of her was still worried about both their well-being.

"I'm fine. We're fine," Arizona nodded with a gentle smile. Naturally she was still in some pain and discomfort, but holding the very alive and healthy cause of this in her arms lessened those sensations a great deal. "Thank you, Calliope," she squeezed her arm reassuringly with one hand and leaned in to kiss her wife gently.

She really couldn't thank her enough. She knew that this experience couldn't have been easy for her either. She hadn't been in any physical pain... well, except for those moments Arizona had held her hands in an almost bone-crushing grip, but emotionally it must have been challenging as well.

But despite having sensed Callie lingering fear and panic throughout the birth, there hadn't been one moment where she hadn't felt safe with her wife by her side.

"Okay. But as soon as the streets are safe again, we're gonna go to the hospital to get you both checked out properly, alright?" Callie insisted and Arizona was quick to nod her agreement, quick to easy her wife's worries. "Plus, we have some bragging to do".

"Show off Speedy Gonzales Poopie Robbins Torres?" Arizona grinned. "Definitely!"

"Ouch, poor baby," Callie laughed and covered the boy's ears to protect him from momma's words.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that," Arizona stroked the baby's head before this one could take offense.

Their little boy. She was so happy about this addition to their family.

In retrospect, of course, she wished that some things about the birth had been different.

For starters, some more time to prepare for this situation would have been nice. And she would have liked for Sofia to welcome her little brother much sooner – it would still be several days now before she would be able to see him. But at least they had accomplished the mission and had given her a little brother – so maybe she wouldn't be too miffed about not meeting him sooner. They still pondered if they should call Arizona's parents and tell them and their daughter about the new arrival or if they should wait until the Robbins' brought her back to surprise them with this little bundle of joy. Well, one thing was sure - Callie would soon call her parents to tell them the news.

But the rest of it... The fact that Callie had been the one to deliver their baby. That she had been the first to hold him. That only the three of them had been there for this special moment. Thinking about this now, she wouldn't have this any other way.

And this was really a story worth bragging with.

They stayed like this for a good long while, enjoying their happy moment, until Callie remembered what had brought her into the room minutes before. Well, apart from the desire to see her wife and newborn, that is. "Alright, so, I think you should try and eat before he wants another go at the snack bar," she turned with a laugh to retrieve the tray that she had sat on the bedside table in panicked haste before.

Arizona giggled at the wording Callie had used for her reasoning and also at the eagerness with which she placed the tray atop her lap and held her arms open to take their son. "Oh, admit it, you just brought me yummy food to steal him for some bonding time," she said, her blue eyes twinkling as she gently placing him into Callie's arms.

"Also very, very true," Callie cooed, as she brought the boy closer to her to kiss kiss forehead before adjusting him in her arms so he was comfortable. Rocking him gently, she whispered sweet 'We love you's' as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

And sitting close to her, Arizona just kept on watching them. Food once again one of the last things on her mind. She'd rather eat up this moment right here.

They had worked hard to get here.

To reach this point of happiness in their life again. But she felt like they finally arrived.

They were now more stable than ever before. With all misunderstandings and disagreements cleared up, finally having learned to really communicate with each other.

It made their new life a lot easier.

Their new life in their new home. With their newborn baby son and his big, yet still so little sister.

She could already see it in her mind. The two of them meeting for the first time. Them growing up together. Playing and laughing together. Squabbling and fighting with each other. Supporting and protecting one another.

And maybe their two babies wouldn't be alone forever.

Maybe they'd eventually end up with a handful of kids and two dozen grandchildren. Who'd all come to visit them in their cozy new home for Thanksgiving every year.

Who knew.

But whatever it would be like - she could hardly wait.

**END**

* * *

**A/N: **So, that was it, guys. I really hope you liked this story. Thanks to all who've read and reviewed it! :)


End file.
